


Prayers

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Dean, Complete, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Crossdressing Kink, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scenting, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean Winchester was at a bar when he saw his dream girl for the first time, but he couldn't bring up the courage to talk to her. So he kept going back in hopes of seeing her again. Which he did. His dream girl being... Castiel...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hour marathon writing binge. Hopefully it turned out okay? I especially loved how the end turned out, cuz I am a total freaking sap like that. XD
> 
> No beta, etc, etc, point out any mistakes you see, yada yada yada. You know the drill. And if this is my first fic for you? Uhh... welcome aboard, I'm really lazy.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

From the first moment he saw her, sitting at the end of the bar by herself, delicately sipping at her drink, Dean knew that she was the one. She had to be. While the bar was full of all the smells a dive like this could offer, he could still catch the occasional tiny whiff of her scent over everything else. It smelled of omega and the ocean and that scent you get right after lightning has struck, with a slight floral hint that was most likely her perfume. She smelled so perfect, in fact, that Dean couldn’t even work up the guts to go over and say hi. Instead, he just watched her and tried to ignore how creepy it made him feel, like he was a stalker or something. But… he just couldn’t find it in him to move.

She had short, dark, messy hair, and Dean couldn’t help but think about what it might feel like as he ran his hands through it. It looked soft, like she didn’t use any product like most girls with short hair did. He couldn't see much of her face, but what he could see was angular but still somewhat soft. She was slim and kind of willowy, with not too much curve, and a bit flat up top, but hey, they can't all be right out of Busty Asian Beauties. Besides, she was wearing a dress that went about to her knees, and from what he could see of her legs they more than made up for what she lacked up top. Damn, that girl must be a marathon runner or something. He’d always been a bit of a leg man, and he actually had to slightly readjust himself when he thought about those particular ones wrapped around his waist.

Dean let out a sigh when his mystery omega finished her drink and left. He wasn’t normally a praying man, but he sent one upstairs anyway, asking for the chance to meet her again, and to actually have the damn guts to talk to her then. The pit forming in his stomach didn’t hold out much hope for an answer to that prayer, and he ordered another bottle of beer to try and shut that pit up.

The bar had been out of his way, and he’d only gone there in the first place because it was close to the college that his little brother Sam had just started at. It definitely wasn’t the kind of place Dean usually frequented, but if he had to become a regular until everybody knew his damn name, he would if it meant seeing her again.

The first five nights he went back, his dream girl was a no-show, but that just made Dean even more determined to see her at least one more time. He was starting to get strange looks from some of the bartenders, but he didn’t really care. He’d drink a bottle or two of beer, draw it out real slow, and usually give up after about two hours.

The sixth night, though, his prayers were answered. He was halfway through his first bottle of the evening when that scent hit his nose. He’d only smelled it once, but he was sure he'd remember it to the end of his days. He looked up and saw her enter the bar, heading to the same seat she'd been at last week. He got a better look at her this time, and while her face wasn’t classically beautiful, there was no way she could be any more beautiful to him. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but he was pretty sure her eyes were blue.

She looked like she wasn’t wearing make-up, and that made Dean grin. He loved a girl who wasn’t obsessed with her appearance, always putting crap on her face and in her hair. Besides, it was obvious this girl didn’t need it. Tonight's outfit was a short black skirt and a pink lace top, and dear god did those heels make her legs look like they went on for miles. She was already tall, but the heels didn’t make her look strange in the least, like he’d seen with some tall girls.

He watched her order her drink, and he tried to build up courage because the seat next to her was empty. “Come on Winchester, you can do this,” he whispered to himself. This might be his only chance, for all he knew. Draining the rest of his beer in hopes of a bit of liquid courage, he got up from his seat across the room and headed in her direction. He’d never been shy before, but she was different somehow.

“This seat taken?” Dean asked, proud that he’d managed three entire words without his voice cracking or something equally as embarrassing. She shook her head no, so he sat down. He ordered another bottle of beer, then turned to look at her, finally up close and personal. He had to stop the gasp from escaping his mouth. Far away, she was beautiful, but up close she was a freaking goddess or something. Her eyes were a blue he didn’t realize existed in nature, and her hair was wild and untamed in the most indescribably sexy way possible. And that scent? It was so perfect it hurt. If she turned him down at this point, it may well kill him.

“I’m, uhh… Dean…” he managed to stutter out after she gave him a confused look. He held out his hand and hoped he didn’t look and sound as much like a fool as he did in his head.

“Castiel,” she responded, in a deep, husky voice that hit Dean like a ton of bricks. She had a firm grip when she shook his hand, and he hand to remind himself to let go, because he would’ve been glad to hold it forever.

“Pretty deep voice for a girl,” he said, and wanted to smack himself. Stupid!

“Pretty normal for a guy, though,” she said back, in an almost teasing manner, which only confused Dean.

“Uhh…” He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I’m male,” Castiel whispered. “You can leave now and we can never speak of this again, if you’d like. I’m sure this must be really embarrassing for you.” He gave Dean a sympathetic smile then, and he practically melted in his seat. Gorgeous _and_ nice? Wow.

“Definitely embarrassing, but not for the reasons you’re thinking,” Dean said and laughed. “I’m so sorry I assumed. I mean, with the skirt and the heels and that dress from last week…” He shut his mouth as soon as he realized what he’d just said.

“Dress from last week?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but a few seconds later his eyes lit up in comprehension. “You were here last week?”

Dean couldn't help but blush. “Yeah, I saw you but was too chicken to speak to you,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously. “I, uhh… I kept coming back, hoping to see you again, actually.” He blushed even further, and looked down at his beer, which must’ve been dropped off without him noticing.

“And… are you disappointed?” Castiel asked, hesitantly. He almost sounded sad.

That was enough to bring Dean’s head right up, to look Castiel in the eyes. “Not in the slightest,” he said a little too loudly, but the smile that covered Castiel’s face made any embarrassment worth it. “You’re still just as beautiful as before.” If his brother ever heard him say something like that, the teasing would never end, but thankfully Sammy wasn’t here right now. Castiel was, though, and now he was blushing.

“I, uhh… thank you, Dean. That was probably one of the nicest compliments I’ve ever heard,” Castiel said, fiddling with his drink so that he could have an excuse to look away.

“And your scent is the most amazing thing I have ever encountered,” Dean continued, reaching for Castiel’s hand again.

“My scent?” Castiel asked, looking a little panicked now. “But… I wear blockers. The strong ones. You should only be able to smell my perfume.” He actually leaned his head down to smell his own shoulder.

“You smell like the ocean and like a lightning strike,” Dean said, taking in a deep breath. “And a little bit like the earth right after a rainstorm. It’s incredible.” He knew he had to have a goofy grin on his face, but he couldn’t care less, not surrounded by that scent and Castiel’s hand in his. Dean started gently rubbing his knuckles, trying to calm him down.

Castiel looked back at him, then. “You can smell that, even over the blockers?” Dean nodded. “Is that why I can smell pine forests and leather and metal, even though I can tell you’re wearing blockers, too?”

“I guess so?” Dean had a hunch on what that might mean, but he didn’t want to say it just yet. Didn’t want to risk ruining this before it even started.

“Dean,” Castiel started to say, before Dean cut him off.

“Go on a date with me?” He asked in a rush. Castiel’s eyes widened in shock, so he continued. “I don’t know about you, Cas, but I really wanna see where this is going. So, can I take you on a proper date?”

“I think I’d like that, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling shyly. They traded phone numbers, and Castiel gave Dean his address so that he could pick him up at 7 the next day.

“I should probably head out now, actually. I’ve kinda been here for a few hours already,” Dean said after the details were all figured out.

“Waiting for me?” Castiel teased.

“Yeah, basically,” Dean said and they both laughed. “See you tomorrow, Cas.”

“Can’t wait,” Castiel said, back to the shy smiles again.

~~~

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Cas’ apartment complex half an hour early, because that was as far as he could hold out on waiting. He’d been ready to go out the door almost two hours ago, but he figured that might be just a wee smidge too early. Hell, he hoped a half hour early didn’t make him look too weird. He just couldn’t wait, he was so excited.

He sent up another prayer as he knocked on Cas’ door in hopes that he wasn’t gonna piss the guy off by being so early, since that last prayer had apparently been answered and then some. Cas didn’t look angry, just surprised when he opened the door. Maybe that prayer stuff actually works?

Cas stepped aside to let Dean into the small apartment. “You're earlier than I was expecting,” he said, but not in any way grumpy, much to Dean’s relief.

“Couldn’t keep myself away,” Dean half joked. Then his eyes landed on what Cas was wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt. Men’s jeans and a men’s t-shirt. “You look different,” Dean said.

Cas almost folded in on himself. “I was going to start getting dressed for our date in a few minutes. Sorry,” he muttered, killing Dean with how ashamed he looked.

“Not bad, just different,” Dean said, stepping over to fold him into a hug.

It took a few seconds of hesitation before Cas finally returned the hug. “After how you talked yesterday, telling me how beautiful I was, I just thought that maybe you only liked when I was in those kinds of clothes,” he said into Dean’s shirt.

“You’re beautiful now, too,” Dean told him, moving his hand to cup Cas’ face. “Pretty sure you’d be beautiful in anything, Cas.” And then he couldn’t help himself, he started to lean in for a kiss. He gave Cas a questioning look, just to make sure this was okay, and was surprised when Cas was the one to complete the distance.

The kiss was… words wouldn’t do it justice. Cas’ lips were so soft and inviting, and when he opened his mouth in even further invitation, Dean was gone. He had Cas pinned to the wall before he’d even realized he was moving, and those moans coming from the omega were obscene at best. He was about to start grinding into the man pinned underneath him when he remembered that not only had they still not even had their first date yet, but they’d technically only met yesterday. He pulled away and swore under his breath. “Sorry, Cas,” he muttered.

Cas just laughed. “Now that was something no one should ever have to apologize for,” he said, his voice shaky.

“Maybe put in a rain check for after our first date is over?” Dean asked, sounding a little shaky himself.

“Oh, definitely,” Cas said, before stealing a quick kiss. He headed towards what Dean could only assume was the bedroom. “Since my… wardrobe choices don’t seem to matter as much to you as I thought, you won’t mind if I still wore the dress I’d been planning on tonight, right?”

“If it’s anything like that one from last week, I am one hundred percent behind this idea,” Dean said as he sat down on the couch. He was half hard from just that one kiss, and he had a lot of baseball and Sam related thoughts to think to get it to go back down again, and picturing Cas in a slinky dress wasn’t helping matters any.

“I should only be a few minutes,” Cas called from the other room, his voice slightly muffled by what Dean assumed was him taking his shirt off. Damn it, think about baseball stats or something.

But it was all in vain when Cas stepped back out into the living room. The dress was cut at mid-thigh, showing off those ungodly perfect legs, and it was low cut enough to show off Cas’...

“Umm, you have… you have… cleavage?” Male omegas usually looked like any other guy unless they were pregnant. Cas wasn’t pregnant, was he? That would make things kind of complicated.

“The wonders of push-up bras with lots of padding, Dean,” Cas teased, putting all of Dean’s sudden fears to rest immediately. “The tops and dresses usually fit better when I wear one.”

“Umm, would it be rude of me to ask…” Dean had no idea what was proper in this kind of situation, and he really did not want to lose his chance with Cas.

“Why the women’s clothes?” Cas completed the question for him. “I only find it rude when it’s asked rudely. It’s actually a pretty easy answer. I just feel more comfortable in them. I also like how they look. As you may have noticed, I look a lot more feminine than most guys, and women’s clothing just looks better on me.”

“Oh,” Dean said lamely.

“You were expecting a long and complicated back story behind it?” Cas teased, grabbing a purse from the small table by the door.

“Yeah, kinda,” Dean said as he stood back up.

“I’m not really all that complicated,” Cas said and held open the door.

“Shouldn’t the guy be holding the door open for the lady?” Dean joked as he walked past.

“I’m pretty sure these heels could be used as a weapon,” Cas dead panned. The grin that followed was the only indication his threat wasn’t serious. Dean just giggled.

~~~

Dean ended up taking Cas to his favorite restaurant, The Roadhouse, which was run by one of his dad’s old friends. He felt kinda bad, since Cas was dressed so damn nice and probably deserved some five star restaurant or something instead of a bar that also happened to serve a pretty good burger, but when Cas excitedly exclaimed that he hadn’t been there in ages, that more than settled matters. With how enthusiastic he was about the double bacon cheeseburger he’d ended up ordering, saying it was his favorite, Dean started to jokingly think to himself about how soon was too soon to propose.

When Dean saw Jo headed their way, he gulped. There was no way this was going to end up being anything other than embarrassing, since Jo was basically like a little sister to him, sibling-style teasing included. “Deeeeeean…” She said as she approached the booth from behind Cas. “You thought you could sneak in here with a date without me coming over to say hi and tell embarrassing stories about you?”

“I can always dream, can’t I?” Dean said, throwing another silent prayer out that Cas would still be willing to speak to him after Jo was done with him.

“Who was desperate enough for a meal to actually agree to date an idiot like you?” Jo teased.

“Hi, Jo,” Cas said right before she could see the answer for herself.

“Shit, is that you Cassie? Did Dean pay you to be here? If you’re that hard up for money, you can always come here and wash dishes again,” Jo said as she plopped herself down on the seat next to Cas. She gave him a sideways hug, which he returned happily.

“Never doing that again, ever,” Cas said, making a face. “Kicked that guy to the curb the very next day.”

“I hope you mean literally, because bailing on you like that was such a total douche move,” Jo responded, making a face herself.

“No, but Gabe ended up introducing his tires to a sharp blade a few days later,” Cas said, grinning proudly.

Even if he had no idea what they were talking about, Dean couldn’t help but grin at how happy the omega looked, chatting with the blonde beta like they were old friends. And from the sound of it, maybe they were.

“Oh Dean, we’re completely leaving you out of the conversation. I’m sorry,” Cas said, actually looking worried.

“No sweat, Cas. It’s kinda fun watching you be so enthusiastic,” Dean said, goofy smile back on his face.

Jo gave him a scrutinizing look. “Who are you, and what have you done with the Dean Winchester I know and tolerate?” She asked with mock seriousness.

“What? I didn’t do anything weird,” Dean tried to defend himself.

“You look like a lovesick puppy dog. Sam I could see looking at someone like that, but not you,” she continued.

“You make me sound like a heartless jerk or something, jeez,” Dean shook his head. Absolutely nothing about today was going as expected.

“Have you been hiding Cas from us for a bunch of months and you brought him here to propose or something?” Jo asked, looking unsure if she’d actually guessed right.

Dean blushed bright red and ducked his head trying to hide. “Uhh…”

“It’s actually our first date,” Cas said, saving him from actually having to slide under the table itself to hide.

“Bullshit, Cas. He’s never looked that in love with anybody before, and I should know because he’s been annoying me since we were kids,” Jo said with a huff.

This time it was Cas’ turn to blush. “It’s the truth, Jo,” he said softly.

“But you’ve known each other for a long time, at least?” Jo asked, confusion obvious.

“We met for the first time yesterday,” Cas said, just as softly as before.

“You… and he…” Her eyes widened when she saw the expression on Dean’s face and figured it out. Or at least, Dean assumed she figured out something along the same lines as what he’d figured out. “Oh… okay. I’ll just leave you to it, then.” She scrambled out of the seat, and headed back the way she came from, turning around after she was out of Cas’ sight range to mouth what could only be ‘you damn well better call me later’ to Dean.

“That was…” Dean started.

“A very unique first date, at least,” Cas said, smiling. Their food arrived a few minutes later, and Dean was kind of glad he had an excuse to not explain anything for a little bit longer. 

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk and idle chatter, both of them completely avoiding the reason for Jo’s hasty departure. He told Cas about his little brother Sam, and Cas told him about his older brothers, Michael and the previously mentioned Gabe. It had turned out that Cas had frequented The Roadhouse a lot back when he was still in college, and had only started drinking at the dive bar where’d they’d met a few months ago because it was close to where he worked, and even then he only went there after a more stressful than usual day on the job.

After their check was paid, they both waved goodbye to Jo, who gave Dean a wink, and made a phone call motion with her hand when Cas’ back was turned. Dean just rolled his eyes, but he knew he’d still be following her orders. Wouldn’t wanna risk losing free extra french fry privileges from her.

The car ride had more small talk, but leaned more in the direction of flirting. When Dean pulled into the same parking spot he’d used earlier, Cas ran his palm up Dean’s thigh. “There was something about a rain check?” He purred.

Dean pulled him closer and attacked Cas’ lips in a desperate kiss. “Like I could forget?” He asked, breathing heavily. They both hurried towards Cas’ apartment, hands occasionally roaming or grabbing along the way. Before the door had even finished closing, Dean had Cas pinned back against the wall, tongue invading his mouth and hands tangled in his hair, which was just as soft as he’d imagined. Now, if they could just get to that leg thing.

He broke away from Cas’ mouth to kiss down his jawline and start leaving marks on his neck. Not the mating mark, not yet, because it was definitely a when not an if at this point, but hickeys as if they were high school kids trying to hurry before their parents got home. But judging by the moans coming from Cas’ mouth and the hardness Dean could feel pressing into his stomach, Cas didn’t seem to mind it in the least.

“Be… be… bedroom…” Cas stuttered out.

Dean went back to Cas’ mouth as they slowly made their way to the bedroom, refusing to part for any time longer than a breath or two. Dean’s hands wandered down to Cas’ ass, and what an ass it was. He definitely had to be a runner.

They finally made it to the bedroom, and Dean sat down on the bed, hard. He started fighting with his shoes to get them off, stopping only to glare at Cas as he laughed and kicked off his high heels effortlessly. He started to unbutton his shirt, but forgot what he was doing to watch Cas start sliding out of his dress. His skin was smooth and pale and unblemished, but even more enticing were the panties barely holding his cock in. They were lacy and matched Cas’ bra, and Dean would swear on a whole stack of bibles that he had never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He wouldn't be surprised if he were literally drooling.

“Fuck, Cas, that’s… fuck…” Coherent thought seemed to escape Dean as he looked at the wonder in front of him.

“I take it you like?” Cas asked, purr back in his voice. Just when Dean didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder…

“Fuck yes, I like,” Dean breathed.

Cas reached behind his back and undid the clasp on his bra, letting it fall to the ground. It was a bit weird to watch, but at this point pretty much anything he did would be sexy. He came over to straddle Dean’s lap, whispering “I think you’re a little overdressed for this party, Dean.” He tried to work on the rest of Dean’s buttons, but Dean stopped him to kiss his now completely flat chest.

“So beautiful, no matter what you're wearing,” Dean said in between kisses. He grabbed one of Cas’ nipples gently with his teeth and started sucking, causing Cas to cry out and Dean to notice that his pants were starting to get wet from the amount of slick Cas was producing. “But definitely the most beautiful when you’re not wearing anything,” he said with a smirk.

“Way overdressed,” Cas said, working harder on the buttons. Between the two of them, they were both completely naked rather quickly. “I, uhh… I’m on birth control, and I’m clean…” Cas said, managing to sound both nervous and unabashedly aroused at the same time.

“I’m clean too,” Dean answered. “And somehow even more turned on now,” he joked, before Cas pulled him back into a kiss.

They fell back onto the bed, flesh against flesh, Dean on top of Cas, as they moved against each other. Dean ran his hand along Cas’ cock for a few strokes, delighting at the noises that elicited, before moving it even farther down. Cas was absolutely soaked by now, and Dean had no trouble fitting one, then two, then three fingers in.

“Ready… Dean… so ready,” Cas managed to pant out in between moans. Dean entered slowly, wanting to savor the feeling. When he finally bottomed out, he kept his movements slow still, marveling at how perfect it felt to be right here, right now. “Faster, please alpha?” Cas begged, and that was enough. Nothing turned Dean on more than a needy omega calling him ‘alpha’, as much as he hated to admit. It just seemed so demeaning in porn, but damn if Cas saying it didn’t make him start thrusting, faster and faster.

“God Cas, so perfect, so fucking perfect,” Dean said, sucking even more marks onto Cas’ neck. “So fucking beautiful. All mine. My omega, my perfect omega.”

“Oh god, Dean, say it again, call me yours!” Cas yelled.

“My omega, all mine,” Dean panted. He started stroking Cas again, wanting to hear as many amazing noises as he could.

“My alpha,” Cas said, whimpering as he thrust back into Dean. “My perfect alpha, my perfect mate…” He screamed as he came, and Dean came right with him, knot forming and locking them together. When they were finally through, Dean slumped down on top of Cas, trying his hardest to not put too much weight in the omega, but having a hard time since his bones seemed to have turned into jelly.

Dean kissed Cas, running his hand lazily through his even messier than usual hair. “So perfect,” he whispered, “so perfect for me.”

“Dean,” Cas said slowly. “Sorry about that mate thing,” he blushed. “Heat of the moment and all…”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. “I would love to be your mate, Cas. If you’ll have me.”

“Isn’t it way too soon to be thinking like that?” Cas asked anxiously.

Dean kissed him again, this time on the forehead. “I didn’t want to say anything before, but… you've heard about truemates before, right?”

“Yeah, of course I have Dean. Everybody’s heard of the concept, even if they’re incredibly rare.” Cas paused. “You’re not suggesting that we’re…”

“From the stories I’ve heard, you can smell them no matter what” Dean explained. “And when I found out you were wearing blockers, but I could still smell you underneath…”

“And I could smell you under yours… Do you think it’s even possible?” Cas said in disbelief.

“Maybe? It would explain everything,” Dean said, brushing his hand against Cas’ cheek.

“It would,” Cas agreed, nuzzling into Dean’s hand.

“Like why I think I’m already falling in love with you,” Dean said softly.

Cas gasped, and nuzzled his face into Dean’s shoulder. “I think I’m falling in love with you too, Dean. I think I started when you didn’t care that I was a guy.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d feel this way no matter what you were,” Dean said as he stroked Cas’ hair.

“Stay the night?” Cas asked.

“I’ll stay as long as you let me, and even then you’ll probably have to physically kick me out,” Dean teased.

“I feel as if that could be easily arranged,” Cas teased back.

“Your brother is never allowed within fifty feet of my Baby, especially if he has anything sharper than a pillow on him,” Dean said. Cas laughed, and Dean joined him.

~~~

**Two years later**

“You know, even if I hadn’t preferred women’s clothing before now, I’d be switching over,” Cas grumbled, hand on his six month along baby bump covered by a flowered maternity dress. “Have you seen those awful outfits they make for pregnant male omegas? The shirts look so uncomfortable, and don’t even get me started on those pants. I have nightmares about maternity pants.” He started fiddling with his wedding band, a nervous habit he’d developed almost a year ago, less than a week after they’d gotten married.

“I think I’d miss seeing you in dresses at this point,” Dean said, coming over to sit next to his husband on the couch. “Or at least I’d miss seeing your legs coming out of the bottom of your dresses,” he teased, not even bothering to dodge the throw pillow Cas playfully hit him with because he knew he deserved it. When Cas had settled back down again, Dean placed his own hand on the bump. There was no movement, but he knew the pup had to sleep sometime so he wasn't too disappointed.

“How are you guys doing, anyway?” Dean asked as he grabbed the remote with his other hand and turned on the television.

“If he keeps kicking me in the bladder as much as he’s been doing the last few days, I might need to move into the bathroom until he’s born,” Cas sighed. “But otherwise, no real complaints.”

Dean moved his hand from Cas’ belly to his shoulders to cuddle his omega closer. “As long of both my guys are healthy, I’m happy.”

“You’re just happy that there's always pie in the house because I keep craving it,” Cas teased as he snuggled in closer, then let out a contented sigh.

Dean laughed. “Pup takes after his dad, what can I say? And he has damn good taste, since he usually wants apple pie.” He leaned in closer and whispered in a conspiring tone “Because everybody knows that apple pie is the best pie.”

“I love you more than anything, Dean, but I have to disagree. Coconut cream is the best, though apple is pretty good,” Cas said and smiled. They’d had this same conversation dozens of times in just the past few months alone, and it never failed to make him smile.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re outnumbered there Cas, because the pup is on my side. Aren’t you?” Dean asked Cas’ belly, and the little traitor picked just that moment to visibly kick. “See?”

“We’ll just have to have a few more after him so I can teach them from conception that coconut cream is the best,” Cas said jokingly.

“I could live with a few more,” Dean said slowly, smiling at the idea.

“As long as they’re with you, I think I could too,” Cas said, smiling as well. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas” Dean said, before kissing his truemate.


End file.
